


The House at Pooh Corner

by knlalla



Series: quick fics [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Winnie-the-Pooh References, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: insp by the anon that sent "Full demon mode: Im just finishing up the Undertale series for the first time and all I can think about as Dan and Phil talk back in forth in their different character voices is how #blessed any future child of theirs is. Just imagine them snuggled up with a kid on each of their laps, reading Winnie the Pooh and doing voices for all the characters. RIP my heart." and the anon that sent "I've been having a really bad day. And something that I find really cute is imagining what Dan and Phil would be like as parents. (noting that you don't have to have kids ever to be a fulfilled human, just that people being good parents warms my heart). Hypothetically, what do you think it'd be like? I bet Dan would surprise himself by being a good dad. b/c he'd want his kid to feel free to be themselves and we all know he can be very protective when he needs to be."





	The House at Pooh Corner

**Author's Note:**

> the fic was written while listening to a childhood fave of mine ([x](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fQ5zC4aLynBpXqL8tswID?si=AVJsbcCCSTqUist9zHG_HA)) and i highly recommend listening whilst reading as it is a fully immersive experience

“’ _I’ve been thinking,_ ’ said Pooh,” Dan reads from the page, affecting his best posh accent - he’s been practicing, much to Phil’s entertainment. “’ _And what I've been thinking about is this.’_ ” He glances down at Audrey, nestled under the duvet beside him. She’s grinning at the page, mouthing along with the words now that she’s just begun learning to read. “’ _I've been thinking about Eeyore_.’”

“’ _What about Eeyore?_ ’“ Phil says in his high-pitched Piglet voice, the one that always makes Audrey giggle - sure enough, she looks over at Phil, situated on her other side on the bed holding the opposite end of the book across her lap, and her tiny chuckle fills the quiet after his voice. Dan can’t help but smile at the way her tongue pokes through the gap in her teeth - two lost, and the tooth fairy had been _very_ generous (at Phil’s behest).

“’ _Well, poor Eeyore has nowhere to live.’“_ Dan chimes back in with his line - or, rather, Pooh’s - and Audrey’s eyes drop back to the book, searching the page for where they’d left off.

“‘ _No, he hasn’t_ ,’“ Phil squeaks out, and Dan can see the confusion scrunch Audrey’s brow before she turns to Phil.

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whines, “you said it wrong, Piglet says ‘ _no-or he has’_ ,” she stumbles through the words, finger gliding over them on the page; Dan understands why Phil changed it, but he can’t help but smirk at Audrey calling him out for it. She really is just like her father - both of them, really.

“Good job, Audrey, why don’t you teach your dad how to read it right?” He suggests, doing his best to fight back the laugh rising in his throat. He glances over to find Phil narrowing his eyes at him, but a smile curls his lips and Dan can tell he’s not really bothered. He mouths ‘ _English language degree’_ in Phil’s direction and quirks his brows, earning him an eye roll before Phil looks pointedly back down at the page.

“See, daddy, there’s a ‘r’ here, so it’s _no-or_ ,” she draws out the word a little, but Dan’s too busy trying not to laugh at Phil’s exaggerated nodding to bother correcting her. “And then Piglet says ‘ _he has’_ , see?” She traces the letters for him, and Phil lets out a soft ‘ _ohhh’._ Dan lifts a fist to his mouth, pressing into it in the hopes of keeping a straight face.

“’ _Nor he has,’_ said Piglet _._ ”Phil corrects, and Audrey nods, lips pursed in a concentrated pout. Dan picks up where they left off, alternating with Phil to weave a tale about Eeyore’s home until Audrey’s nodding off between them and even Phil’s very silly Piglet voice can’t keep her eyelids from drifting shut. And then they read a little more anyway, because neither of them really wants to suggest they stop and remove themselves from the soft, gentle comfort of the low lighting and cozy duvet beneath them, the warm feeling of _family_ encompassing them.

But, as all stories tend to do, this one comes to an end and Dan’s left with the final line, and he drops his voice to his Eeyore: low and gruff, but now shot through with a hopeful positivity.

“’ _Look at it! That's the way to build a house,_ ’ said Eeyore proudly.” Dan says, voice quiet before he exhales a breath; his gaze drifts up from the book to take in the house - the _home_ \- he’s built here. 

Audrey’s little blonde head rests on Phil’s side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder while the other supports his end of the book. He looks like he be moments away from asleep as well, glasses slipping down his nose a bit and a heavily-lidded gaze staring down at the final page. 

“Should we let her sleep?” Dan asks softly, and Phil’s brows lift a bit as he hums - it’s the kind of noise Dan’s heard a hundred times, the kind that means Dan had better get him to bed or he’ll be well grumpy come morning. He can’t help but huff out a breath of laughter at the scene: the two loves of his life cuddled together and looking so comfortable and happy and _sleepy_ that he has a hard time convincing himself they should bother with moving.

But he does, because Phil needs his rest just as much as Audrey does.

“Come on, you,” he mumbles with a small smile, carefully standing from the bed and pulling the book from Phil’s limp grip to set on the bedside table. He takes soft steps around to the other side, then tugs at Phil’s arm to get him moving. Which he does, a bit reluctantly, but Dan manages to get him stood and leaning heavily into his chest for support.

“Are you gonna make me carry you, you lug?” Dan grumbles into Phil’s ear - the way he’s fallen into Dan leaves Phil in the perfect position to bury his head in the crook of Dan’s neck and wrap him in a loose grip, arms resting in a loop around his waist, and Dan just ends up chuckling into Phil’s hair; his hands find their way around Phil as well, though.

Then Phil’s nodding, humming his confirmation that he’s clearly just as much a child as their actual child, and Dan huffs out a breath of laughter and shakes his head.

“I should’ve clarified, I’m _not_ carrying you, you’re way too heavy for that. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.” In spite of his words, he makes no move to actually leave, and Phil doesn’t either. Instead, they stay in that spot for a long while, silent aside from their breaths and heartbeats, slowing in the calm of this moment.

Dan lets himself exist here, lets himself truly appreciate what he has, appreciate this incredible time in their lives - it’s not something he ever imagined, never dared to _dream_ , and certainly not in such detail, but he wouldn’t trade this for the world: his person - his _soulmate_ , a thing he’d never have believed existed if he hadn’t met him - holding him, sharing this moment of peace and love and _home_ after reading their daughter a bedtime story and making silly voices and listening to her giggle and watching her look so content - Dan can’t help but feel that deep in his heart, that contentedness. 

_This_ , he decides, is what family feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/178197890367/ive-been-having-a-really-bad-day-and-something)


End file.
